


i’ll be your shelter (in this storm)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Manpain, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Would you share your umbrella with me?Or just let me have it because, really, two people don't fit under a normal sized umbrella.#makeumbrellasfitfor2





	

Before Maxwell Lord was released from the DEO, Alex had Agent Vasquez create a _special_ chip for her ( _there isn’t much Vasquez **won’t** do_ for the Danvers’ sisters). The smile that spread across Alex’s face the day Maxwell ingested the chip, _unknowingly_ , rivaled Kara’s whenever there were sticky buns around. She couldn’t look Hank in the eye all day, but it was _ **so worth it**_. 

The first time the chip **zapped** him, he was discussing Supergirl and her  _heroics_  with the Mayor. The resulting jump and wince caught the Mayor’s attention, but Max’s quick escape made questioning it impossible and it was quickly forgotten once National City’s _Queen of Media_ came _**stalking**_ towards him, her _S_ _upergirl senses_ obviously tingling. The Mayor sighed. This city didn’t pay him _**enough** to deal with this._

 

The second time was harsher. _Obviously bickering with a superhuman alien was a **mistake**_. Supergirl watched curiously as he seemed to shrink in her presence in a way he never had before. She could practically _hear his skin **crackling**_ as she stepped into his space to make a point. The resulting _faint_ was new on his part, so she did the Supergirl thing and picked him up (a little disturbed by how he was practically _vibrating under her touch_ ), and took him to the DEO. 

Which was the _**absolute worst idea**_ , because once they arrived at the DEO (Lordy boy still _very, very **unconscious**_ ) he started to convulse in Kara’s arms. She tapped the com in her ear, and within minutes Alex was out the door and **dragging** _Max’s useless body_ away from the DEO and Kara. Once he was a good, safe distance away from both, Alex stabbed him with a syringe ( _where the hell had she--_ ) and he _sputtered_ back to life, blinking at his unlikely savior who looked like she was trying to imitate Supergirl’s heat vision on his face. _Heh, okay then, nothing new there._

Clearly no longer worried about Lord, (he’s **alive** , _isn’t that enough_? **_too much, even_**.) Alex made her way back over to Kara, doing her usual cursory glance to make sure that _Kara was okay_. When the girl in question opened her mouth, now more confused than ever, Alex held up a hand. 

She looked at the _pitiful man_  laid out in the dirt, and **_sighed_**. Deciding he was conscious enough to remember things; she told him the specific (i.e. _**hers**_ ) condition of his release. She gestured at Kara.

“If you are within 10 feet of her, you will get **zapped**.” She pointed at the DEO, “Same with this compound and certain agents you’ve already been in contact with.” She watched him dispassionately, and as he shakily stood up she continued, “If you mention any of our family, you will be _knocked on your ass so fast you’ll_ _definitely wish you **hadn’t**_.” At his scoff and indignant look she growled and stalked over, shoving at his chest, “You will _cease and desist_ this **obsession** with Supergirl and those she loves, or you **will.** **be. zapped.** _until you understand that you are no longer in control here_.” She pointed towards Kara, her eyes softening and her tone dropping to something Maxwell had never heard before, “There is no freedom for you if you continue down this path, because I will be the _**shadow in the dark that protects her light**_ for as long as I have air in my body. You-You are _nothing_. **No one**. _And you will never hurt my family again._ Take what dregs of freedom you have left, and leave this place. **You are done**.” He _withered_ under her stare, and seemed to consider fighting her, but he caught himself. He remembered the pain of each jolt of electricity throughout his body, and for the first time he felt _fear_ for something other than Supergirl _._ For surely, if Supergirl was **powerful** , then the force behind her was _so much worse_. _**Alex had proven that**_. For now… he would go. But he **would** come back one day. _He would destroy Supergirl and her protector_. But for now… 

Alex watched him stomp away (he had a _long_ walk ahead of him), whispered something under her breath (she had _many_   of her own triggers) and smirked as he **jumped** , clearly feeling another little jolt through his body. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever she might see. She met those blue eyes, hoping Kara understood why she did this. She kept her own eyes on Kara's steely blues, _waiting_ , and a hand reached out, brushing her cheek and pulling her close. She murmured against Kara’s chest, needing the girl to know why **she had to do this** ; _ **how important it was to her to keep Kara**_ _**safe**_. _To keep their little family safe._ Arms tightened around each other, and Kara brushed her lips across Alex’s ear, whispering, “ _You’re safe, we’re safe, it’s all going to be okay, Alex, I promise_.” and something inside Alex just **broke**.

Their lives were _unpredictable, dangerous,_ and there was **_never_** a promise that they would survive the day, but **right here, right now,** she had Kara and _she was safe in her arms_. Maxwell Lord had been dealt with, for now. They had this moment. She pulled at Kara’s cape until it surrounded her and she buried her face in Kara’s neck, blocking out the world because _all she had ever needed was Kara_. It was all she'd ever wanted; needed, was moments with this girl. Her **rock**. Her _salvation_. Her **_home_**. Kara kissed the top of Alex’s head, and slowly but surely, they rose from the ground. 

Flying was _theirs_. Their escape when the world seemed _too big_ , **too loud** , and _**too much to handle**_. Nothing like laying on a cloud to put the world back into perspective. And as they flew above a world they had sworn to protect, they knew that there was nothing in this world they wouldn’t do for each other. _It was Kara and Alex against the world, and **nobody** would ever come between them. _


End file.
